Wanted
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Cann for The First Time, prompted by KittyFreakinCat, a little deleted scene. Kurt doesn't think he's sexy enough, so Blaine comforts him through song. Oneshot, rated T.


**A/N: Hey all! I'm back! Sorry for the extreme lack of updating. I think it'll get better when school starts. The rest of my summer is basically planned out so...ugh...anyway, I was prompted by KittyFreakinCat to write this, and I've got a few hours so I think now is a good time for some writing. Basically, this is Klaine's first time, and Kurt's feeling really insecure, and doesn't feel like he's sexy enough for Blaine, so Blaine just sings to him and it all ends cutely. It's a good excuse for angsty Klaine so yeah. Okay, enjoy! Oneshot, rated T, Canon. Think of this as a deleted scene in The First Time**

**Wanted**

Blaine smiled, leading Kurt into his bedroom. He was ready for this; he had been for a while. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, and then frowned at the look on Kurt's face.

"Baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I-I'm not good enough!" Kurt blurted out, eyes welling with tears.

"What? Of course you are!" Blaine insisted.

"No, I'm not! You said it yourself when we were doing Animal last year! I'm just..A BABY PENGUIN!" Kurt screamed, wriggling out of Blaine's arms and putting his head in his hands, sobbing brokenly.

"W-what if I d-don't d-do it r-right?" He whimpered.

Blaine frowned at him. "Baby, you're not a baby penguin. You're very sexy, and I never should've said that to you." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt pulled away.

"Wh-what if I m-mess up?"

"Baby, it's MY first time too," Blaine reminded him.

Nothing seemed to be working though, and Blaine was running out of ideas, but then he thought of something. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders gently, and spun him around so that he was staring into those beautiful glasz eyes. He began singing quietly.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, boy I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

Kurt sniffled, looking up into Blaine's sincere eyes. He wanted so bady to just be held and loved, and Blaine was making him feel better already.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Blaine's arms wrapped gently around Kurt as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, focusing only on the feeling of love and comfort he was experiencing now.

_Anyone can tell you you're handsome  
Yeah  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the outside  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

Kurt had begun to calm down now, his eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face as he cuddled into Blaine.

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Kurt DID feel very wanted right now, all he wanted to do was just stay in Blaine's arms forever. After the whole thing with Sebastian, this was something he'd needed.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

Kurt smiled contentedly, looking up at Blaine.

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted_

Blaine ended the song with a kiss and Kurt kissed back. "Blaine?" he pulled away, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine asked.

"I do feel wanted now," Kurt smiled.

"That was the point," Blaine chuckled.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, and they went back to kissing.

**END**

**A/N: So there you go! Again, this is for Cat, so hope you like it girl! And the rest of you wonderful people out there too! :P See ya laterz!**

**-Izzy**


End file.
